SWAT
The SWAT ('''S'pecial W'eapons '''A'nd 'T'actics)'' team is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Official description The first Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) team was established by inspector Daryl Gates in the Los Angeles Police Department in 1968. In addition to counter-terrorism, SWAT teams are called in for hostage extraction, perimeter security and riot control. Overview The first '''Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) team was established by inspector Daryl Gates in the Los Angeles Police Department in 1968. In Deleted Scenes, the SWAT team is the American counterpart of the Japanese Kidotai. In Global Offensive, this Counter-Terrorist faction is revived. Their new enemies are the Professionals, a group of Terrorists. Appearances Turn of the Crank In this mission, the California SWAT team from Modesto takes charge. They are tasked with neutralizing Moses Sepulveda, a Colombian drug lord working with members of a local drug cartel. The player is equipped with a briefcase wired to send a message for the raiding teams and a hidden P228 for self-defense. Moses is aware that it is a bust and manages to escape. He is eventually caught and killed in his office by the player. Miami Heat In this mission, the Miami-Dade SWAT team assess the scene; desperate and heavily armed robbers successfully hold all civilians hostage, and set up demands, saying that a hostage will be killed if their demands are not met in two hours. The player must get to the drainage system, meet up with the rescue team, and rescue all of the hostages in the employee area. After that, the player communicates with the rest of the team to send backup. Two operatives rappel down and one comes in through the window, killing all threats, except the boss whom the player kills, ending the threat. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' The SWAT team hand model features grey sleeves with black gloves. They were introduced to the Beta in the August 10th, 2012 update and appear on three maps: Bank, Safehouse, and Vertigo. On all three maps, they fight the Professionals. Operation Payback The SWAT team is featured only in Motel and their enemies are the Phoenix Connexion. Operation Bravo They are seen in Chinatown and Siege. Their enemies are the Professionals and the Pirates respectively. Equipment The SWAT is known to use the following equipment: *Colt M4A1 Assault Rifles *MAC-10 Submachine guns *Benelli M4 Super 90 shotguns *Steyr Scout Sniper Rifles *Heckler & Koch MP5 Submachine guns *Steyr Tactical Machine Pistol (only used by the player) *Heckler & Koch USP Tactical .45 (only used by the player) *Radio (only used by the player) *Fiber optic camera (only used by the player) Vehicles Vehicles used by the SWAT team include a SWAT truck and a Miami Police Department car. They are only seen in Miami Heat. ''Global Offensive'' quotes Gallery Trivia *Currently, the SWAT faction is the only Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes exclusive faction to make a reappearance in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *Although not included in Counter-Strike 1.6, there is a reference to the SWAT faction in the map description of Survivor. External links *SWAT at Wikipedia uk:SWAT Category:Factions